Freeman and the Steward
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: Sasuke, si preman buronan polisi bertemu dengan Naruto si pelayan restoran yang ceroboh. Bagaimana jika suatu hari Sasuke meminta Naruto menyembunyikannya dari kejaran polisi? Warning: OOC, boy x boy, yang uda baca review yak!


Naruto poenya Sasuke. Sasuke poenya Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke poenya Kishimoto-sensei :D

**Warning: **OOC, boy x boy, don't like don't read!

_Enjoy..._

~~ooO0Ooo~~

"Woy, jangan lari kalian!", Suara letusan senjata api menggema ke seluruh penjuru gang kumuh. Sekawanan lelaki berpakaian sangar terus berlari menghindar dari kejaran polisi.

"Kutembak kalian kalau tidak mau berhenti!", gertak salah seorang petugas. Sayang ini bukan hanya sekedar gertakan semata. Buktinya, paha kanan salah satu anggota kawanan itu berhasil ditembus oleh timah panas. Satu tertangkap. Dan satu per satu pula anggota kawanan berhasil dilumpuhkan. Namun, masih ada satu lagi anggota yang berhasil lolos dari kejaran. Parahnya, dialah si pimpinan. Pemimpin atau lebih tepatnya bos dari gembong preman paling ditakuti di kota. Uchiha Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Gawat! Mereka semua sudah tertangkap. Tinggal aku sendiri yang berhasil kabur. Sekarang aku harus kemana? Diluar sana para polisi berkeliaran dimana-mana. Poster-poster buronan juga pasti sudah disebar. Tidak mungkin aku bersembunyi disini terus. Diantara tong-tong sampah belakang restoran. Kalau sampai ada oran lewat bagaimana? Apa aku bunuh saja agar tidak ada saksi mata? Jangan! Barangkali orang itu bisa dimanfaatkan lumayan juga. Sudah begitu kalau dibunuh tambah panjang saja nanti perkaranya.

Baiklah, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Bos preman paling ditakuti seantero Konoha. Kecuali oleh polisi-polisi sial itu tentu. Kejahatan apa saja yang sudah kuperbuat? Banyak. Contoh dari yang kecil-kecil seperti memalak pedagang-pedagang pasar, terminal, juga pengamen-pengamen kecil. Mencopet, mabuk-mabukan kemudian merampok rumah-rumah gedongan. Kadang aku tidak segan-segan membunuh pemilik-pemilik rumah yang melawan. Sadis? Beginilah kalau mau terus bertahan hidup. Dunia ini sudah begitu kejam padaku. Jadi aku juga harus kejam pada dunia.

Aku terlahir dan dibesarkan ditengah-tengah kerasnya kehidupan kota Konoha. Sejak kecil aku sudah dijadikan pengamen jalanan. Temanku ya para preman itu. Gara-gara pergaulanku itulah aku malah berkeinginan untuk menjadi seorang preman suatu hari nanti. Bukan cuma preman yang bisanya malakin pengamen-pengamen kecil. Tapi preman yang bisa malakin sampai orang-orang kaya kikir plus sombong juga.

Keinginan itu sempat memudar ketika aku bertemu dengan seorang anak semasa aku kecil. Ia baik karena sudah mau menjadi temanku. Padahal dia tahu aku hanyalah seorang anak jalanan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia mengajariku membaca dan menulis. Maklum aku kan tidak sekolah. Dulu aku sempat tersipu juga waktu dia memujiku pandai. Katanya aku mudah menyerap apa saja yang ia ajarkan. Dia juga pernah bilang kalau ia sendiri kesulitan ketika mempelajari hal-hal yang akhirnya ia ajarkan padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Tapi setahuku namanya itu...Naruto. Kira-kira bagaimana ya dia sekarang? Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku malah memikirkan dia. Karena 12 tahun sudah kami tidak bertemu.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Back to Normal POV:**

Pukul 22.00 malam. Jam pulang bagi Naruto dan kawan-kawannya sesama pegawai restoran. Minggu ke-8 ia bekerja di restoran cepat saji ini. Delapan kali ini pula ia melakukan kesalahan yang hampir mencelakakan pekerjaannya. Untung tidak sampai ketahuan oleh bosnya. Tuan Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto belum pernah lihat orangnya sih. Sebab si pemilik restoran ini sedang ke luar negeri selama setahun. Untuk sementara restoran dibawah pengawasan saudarinya. Tapi mendengar nama bosnya itu saja Naruto sudah langsung merinding. Apa tuan Gaara itu memang menakutkan?

"Hari yang melelahkan," gumam Naruto begitu keluar lewat pintu belakang restoran. Baru saja keluar dari restoran beberapa langkah, sesosok bayangan hitam sudah menghadang di depan.

"K-kau...siapa?", tanya Naruto penasaran. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Hingga menampakkan sosok pria berambut hitam mirip pantat bebek, berkulit pucat, serta bermata hitam kelam sekelam kehidupannya.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke," jawab si pria santai dengan langkah semakin mendekat pada Naruto. Mata Naruto membelalak tak percaya. Uchiha Sasuke buronan yang sedang diburu polisi?

"Ma-ma-mau apa kau?", tanya Naruto lagi, panik.

"Kau bertanya apa mauku? Baik, akan kujawab," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Hnn...sembunyikan aku dari kejaran polisi kalau kau masih sayang nyawa."

**TBC**

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Nyakakkakkak...pendek banget prolognya! Pelit nih si kiky! Yah, ini kan cuma fic iseng yang tina-tiba nongol idenya pas bapak kiky bilang dulu punya cita-cita jadi prokem. Lha, gimana ceritanya bisa jadi karyawan PT. KAI? -syukur juga sih sebenernye- Maklum aje disekitar rumah masa kecil bapak kiky pan banyak prokemnye, kata bapak kiky loh! Yo wis, bagi yang udah terlanjur baca nih fic musti ripiu loh! Kalo kaga kiky gentayangin nih +maksa+ REVIEW!!


End file.
